


【授权翻译】【伏哈伏】Mirrored镜像 （十九）-第一部分（片段）

by KiraYamato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraYamato/pseuds/KiraYamato





	

和前几个片段一样，仍然为了绕过lof审核

第十九章 得中之失  
哈利冲了整整半个小时澡，洗掉他和伏地魔掉进陋居附近的泥泞池塘里时粘上的污垢。直到他再次觉得自己像个人了（而不是什么讨厌的沼泽怪物）他才关上水，走出隔间，擦干浓密的黑发。最终，他戴上眼镜，在上雾的镜子前打量自己。  
出乎他的意料，他仍然和几天前看起来一样——或者一个月前看起来一样。（除掉他变成伏地魔的那几天）  
不知如何，他本以为会有些不同。毕竟他再也不是曾经的大难不死的男孩了。他的生活永远都像疯狂过山车一般，美妙的高峰和恐怖的深渊接踵而至，但后来他觉得自己被卡在半空，被一根细线吊着。他不禁疑惑是该放弃还是试图爬上另一边（伏地魔陪着他）。  
哈利压抑住一阵快乐的颤抖，把这些想法从脑子里赶走。它们太恼人了，而且他忍不住不去想，这使得它们更加讨嫌。他洗干净他的脏衣服，把它们挂在浴室周围晾干；之后回到洗手台前漱了口。最终，他再次抬起头，用手指把凌乱的黑发向后梳去。  
他的绿眼睛和以往一样明亮，伤疤是鲜红色，像是着了火。他犹豫地触碰着它，手指画过著名的闪电形。  
“你应该回到他身边。”哈利对着玻璃说。“然后我才能确定我在做什么——我的感觉来源于我的情感，而不是你的。”  
镜像回瞪着他，等着回答。  
“这太可笑了。”哈利翻着眼睛后退。“很快我就会用第三人称称呼我自己，就像他一样。”  
哈利把毛巾围在腰上，深吸一口气，打开浴室门——他立刻停住脚步，看着眼前的一片黑。他晕头转向地抓住墙上的把手，但伏地魔冰冷而干巴巴的声音打断了他。  
“放开它，”他说。“到这儿来。”  
哈利犹豫了一刻，之后笨拙地穿过黑暗的房间，走到窗边。  
“那是什么？”他问，眯着眼睛试图适应黑暗。  
伏地魔没有立刻回答。他可能在思考答案，或者只是在走神。这是他的习惯。所以，哈利用这个时机仔细观察黑魔王。他发现伏地魔又一次穿着通常的黑长袍。洁净干燥的深色布料松松地搭在他单薄的肩膀周围，在腰线处收紧。  
这个男人显然是迷人的——以一种他自己的方式。哈利愈发注意到这一点。只是看着他，他的嘴巴就开始发干，喉咙发紧。  
“我只是在想，你有什么想要的报酬，男孩。”伏地魔在转向哈利之前说话了，长久地打量着他。他锐利的红眼睛像一对红宝石一样闪耀着：如此灼热的目光，哈利觉得自己被X射线看穿了。  
“你今晚很有帮助。”他加上，让哈利觉得很不好意思。  
“什么？……哦，没错。”哈利叹了口气，转过头。“我差点忘了伏地魔从不亏待帮助过他的人……”  
哈利胸中涌动的怡人暖意被可怕的，噩梦般的黑魔王复生的回忆驱散了。  
“我不需要在梦里掐死我的银手，我也不会让你理我的朋友远点，虽然这是我真正想要的。这对巫师界的其他人和麻瓜们不公平。而且，你也不会因为我的要求就停止屠杀麻瓜。”  
哈利把目光从遥远的工厂和烟囱轮廓上移开，看着沉默的另一个人。  
“问题是……我不需要奖赏。我认为我们是一样的。”他说。伏地魔克制不住地转过头来看他。“我的意思是，”他很快接着说，打算解释清楚，“如果你没有帮我解决掉狼人，如果我幸运的话——或者不幸，取决于角度——我现在也许已经对着月亮嚎叫了。”  
“你自己对付了格雷博克，波特。我只是让他分心。”伏地魔平淡地说，停了一下，用更加冷的语气继续。  
“我认为你的意思是我没有什么可以给你的。什么也没有。”  
“呃……好吧，如果你坚持的话，你可以为我做一件事。我希望你能不再像对待你的仆人一样对待我。我不是食死徒。永远不会是。这是不对的。我是说，我不想成为你的奖惩制度的一部分。做你的敌人也比这样更好。”  
“是吗？”伏地魔厉声说，绷紧身体，像出击前的眼镜蛇。“你是说你冒着生命危险保护我，所以我们能够再次彼此为敌吗？这有什么意义，波特？”  
“我不是这个意思！”  
“那就说清楚！”  
哈利讨厌伏地魔能如此轻易地让他觉得低下而可悲。但他没法在不像个傻瓜的前提下向他吐露自己的感觉。他还没有强大到能看着他渴望的那个人取笑他的感情，让他对自己的脆弱自食其果。但这都是他的错；他是想出这个“好”主意和向伏地魔展示罗曼蒂克美好的那个人。成果喜人——对他自己来说。在无望中寻找希望，这是他自己的过错。  
哈利转过身，揉着喉咙里变大的硬块。  
“忘了我的话吧。”他苦涩地说，盯着床，想要躺下假装睡着。  
一只冰冷的手伸过来抓住哈利的脖子，把他向后拉去，直到他撞上黑魔王坚实的身体。突出的肋骨随着伏地魔急促的呼吸抵着他。抓着他咽喉的手指一点也不舒服，但哈利更在意另一只手。它放在他胸前，轻轻抚摸着他，然后一寸一寸向下，在哈利肚脐上方短暂停留，触碰哈利瘦削臀部围着的毛巾。那只手移动了一下，好像在寻找更舒服的姿势。哈利惊呆了，他能感受到那只手在他皮肤之上的轻微颤动。  
“忘？”伏地魔轻柔地说，声音在哈利耳边回荡。“我无法忘记你的话。你永远在我心里，哈利·波特。”  
那只手继续向下，穿过潮湿的布，沿着哈利的腹股沟，穿过他私处的毛发，慢慢向目标移动。  
“有意思，如果这种想法有解药……我不想要它，我不需要它。”  
哈利不知道他是紧张还是兴奋。他太想听见这番话了，以至于他不知道这是不是真的。他已经开始亢奋地流汗。  
那只手抚摸着他——他分不出冷还是热，因为冷的东西无法这样点燃他的皮肤。  
那些手指——他能准确感觉到每一根手指在他身上的触感，它们划过他坚硬的分身，轻轻揉着它。  
“啊，如此完美……”丝一般顺滑的声音低声说，带着赞赏的冰冷语调让哈利的膝盖一软。  
瘦削，甚至是纤弱的手迅速抽回来，把毛巾推到地上，又回到他的勃起，揉捏着表皮和分身下方相连的最敏感的部位。  
敏感点被触碰着，分身和双珠被懒洋洋地抚摸，一波又一波的快感穿过哈利的身体。哈利不禁想象着伏地魔跪在他身前，张开嘴，含住他……  
他感觉如此湿热……  
“你的嘴……”他听见自己绝望的呻吟。  
“是，”黑魔王低声说，温暖的呼吸让快感流过哈利的脊柱。“想一想，我要你想象。”  
哈利的身体控制不住的扭动着，伏地魔几乎抓不住他。黑魔王不高兴地说了些什么，抓住哈利的头发把他压向最近的一面墙，把他的左脸压在墙上。  
“先忍耐一下！”伏地魔嘶哑地命令道。他用食指和中指擦去哈利分身上的液体，抽回手，含住手指。哈利用眼角的余光看着他。  
哈利扭动着身体，呻吟着。他的勃起急需更多的关爱，而伏地魔忙着舔他自己的手指。哈利的手伸向了自己的下身。  
“放开！”黑魔王厉声说，苍白的嘴唇再次贴近哈利的耳朵。“我不允许你现在高潮。”  
“但我……”  
“够了！安静，我这次不想伤到你。”  
按住哈利头的修长手指沿着他的脊柱滑下，抓住他的胯骨，另一只手分开他的臀瓣，不耐烦的揉搓着他的后穴。  
哈利发出噎住了的喘息。如果他不像现在这样躁动，他可能会觉得受到冒犯，非常尴尬。他现在觉得浑身发热，欲望难耐；他享受这种感觉。修长的手指擦过肌肉，弯曲扭转，进进出出，哈利只抖了一下 ；从耳根到后颈，正好避开愈合的伤口，伏地魔的舔咬让他忘了不适。但第二根手指伸进来的时候哈利仍然惊叫了一声。他收紧肌肉，无法控制节奏。他已经觉得被充满了，很不舒服。而且房间似乎旋转了起来，让他觉得有点恶心。  
伏地魔不满的咂了咂嘴，退开了一点，这样他们之间的唯一联系就是哈利体内甜蜜地折磨着他的几根手指了。  
轻柔的袍子摩擦声唤醒了哈利炙热的大脑。但在他回头看一眼之前，伏地魔赤裸的身体已经压在他汗津津的躯干上，手指完全插入哈利的后穴。  
“呼吸。”他用兴起的声音命令道。他的另一只手从哈利胯骨滑下，轻轻抚弄哈利的分身，让哈利双膝颤抖。  
“我……我不能……”  
这已经超出了极限。哈利绝望地抓挠着墙壁，手指甲都劈开了。他的舌头无意识地紧紧抵在上颚上，眼镜从出汗的脸上滑下来，他什么也看不清。  
他不知道他是马上要高潮还是马上要犯心脏病。  
“按我说的做！”  
哈利猛吸一口气，又是一口，他无暇顾及自己被命令着。而且确实起了作用；他立刻感觉好多了。他体内异样的震动消失了，取而代之的是一阵一阵通电一般的快感。伏地魔的手又在爱抚他的分身了，他满意地分开哈利的大腿。  
“我现在进来。放松，不然你会受伤的。”他哑着嗓子说。下一秒钟哈利感到坚硬的，跳动着的肉体刺穿了他的下半身，他的抽搐和颤抖全回来了。  
“等一下！”哈利感到对方的坚挺尖端分开他的臀部，正好停在那些手指上方——那些手指还在他身体里呢。哈利利用这个机会尽可能大角度地转头，趁伏地魔没有防备，哈利的双唇压上了对方的下嘴唇。有那么一刻，黑魔王只是一动不动地看着他，但然后他回报了一个甜蜜得惊人的吻。  
太甜美了。哈利觉得自己要在无尽的快感之海里融化了。最终，温暖的手指从他体内抽出的感觉让他回到了现实。那些手指被一个更大更冷的东西取代了。哈利的嘴因入侵的感觉而张大了。但在他能够回应之前，他感到那东西移过他颤抖的肌肉，带给他一种被蛰了一样的短促痛感和特殊的不适感。哈利试图思考他们上一次亲密来转移注意力。他认为，虽然这次远远说不上令人享受，但比上次好多了。  
“放松，哈利。我可以等到你准备好为止。”伏地魔说。但他声音的紧张感没让哈利感觉更好。他已经觉得对方插得更深了一些。  
这让他咬紧牙关。  
“我不确定……我能不能行。”他大口喘息着说。“还是……太干了。”  
他很高兴自己能明确地描述出哪儿不对劲。  
“上次……”伏地魔说。但哈利迅速打断了他。“上次我做好了被折磨的心理准备，还记得吗？”  
黑魔王沮丧地哼了一声，他迅速后退，使得哈利大叫一声，双手锤墙。伏地魔伸出手从脱下的袍子里召唤魔杖，迅速变出一些油状液体，给自己润滑。  
“你最好别再抱怨。”他尖锐地说，放下魔杖，再次把哈利压在墙上，从哈利紧张的肌肉中间推进。  
哈利深吸一口气——然后他放松了一点。确实好多了。仍然有点不舒服，但比起刚才那种像被刺穿的五内翻滚感强多了。  
显然，他不是唯一一个因这样的差别而感到陶醉的人。  
“哈利……”  
听见黑魔王用充满爱意的声音低语他的名字让哈利的肩膀松弛下来。加上他自己的手的帮助，他觉得……他可能准备好了。  
“没关系。”他听见自己一遍因快感喘息，一边低声说。“你可以……继续了。”  
他感到压力小心但坚定地在他体内推进。哈利紧张地吸了口气，咬着手指骨节。  
“嘘，”黑魔王在他耳边安抚地低声说，抽回了一点儿。  
“汤姆！”哈利呻吟着，颤抖着。  
“现在好点了吗？”伏地魔用丝绸一般柔滑的声音问。他的手爱抚着哈利的前胸，玩弄着他的乳头，之后是头发。  
“我……我……”哈利不知道自己为什么会口齿不清，但坚硬的分身在他体内移动的感觉让他承受不住。  
“没错！”哈利嘶嘶地说。伏地魔又一次抓住了他过于敏感的分身，用力揉搓着。  
哈利闭上眼睛，试图尽量均匀规律的呼吸。他试图跟上节拍，但他的肌肉不受控制地随着伏地魔的动作收紧。他没法完全放松。另一方面，和伏地魔抱怨尤其不合适。  
“啊……你如此可爱，”他听见伏地魔在又一次推进的时候说。  
哈利不再烦恼，他不再强迫自己做一些不想做的事情。当这摩擦如此可口的时候，为什么要后退？更妙的是，他感到体内粗大温暖，跳动着的东西正在把他的身体打开，他的反应强烈到再次抓挠墙壁。  
“要……更多……”他喘息着说。让他高兴的是，体内的压力更加凶猛地归来，迅速抽回又大力深入。哈利的眼球翻进了脑壳里，他发出窒息一般的呻吟。  
伏地魔又拍了他的屁股一下，挑逗地对他低声说。  
“这是你想要的吗，哈利？”  
柔软，性感，迷人的声音……哈利喜欢他的声音。他想整天都听。  
“是的……是的，我想要你……”  
“多说一点。”  
他体内的那个点——哈利不知道那是什么——但每次伏地魔碰到那里时他的快感就冲上了新的巅峰。他快要疯狂了。  
“妈的，别吊我胃口！我快忍不住了！快点！我需要它！”  
“很好。”  
此时，伏地魔似乎被情欲淹没了。他亲吻了哈利的脸颊，之后把他重新压在墙上。伏地魔双手把哈利的大腿向里收紧，让哈利微微向前弯腰。  
“控制一下，波特。我希望你先高潮，但是给我一点时间。”  
他慢慢抽回，让哈利感到不祥的空虚。之后他回来了，带着新的一层柔滑，在哈利体内抽插，直到哈利彻底放弃抵抗。  
在最初挑逗一般的动作过后，黑魔王很快回到了让哈利在紧闭的眼皮之后看见星星的步调。哈利用尽全力让自己姿势摆正，因为他们的动作太剧烈了。哈利甚至不需要触摸自己；他身体里的热量已经强烈到轻轻一碰就会高潮的地步。  
他不想现在就结束。他想越长越好；他希望享受这快感直到最后一刻。愉悦如此剧烈，以至于哈利泫然欲泣。在狂暴的呼吸，用力地咬嘴唇和控制不住的抓挠墙壁的同时，他听见自己向黑魔王乞求更多，鼓励着对方。  
伏地魔紧紧抱着他，像是要把他体内最后一丝空气挤出来一般，以几乎是狂野的力道冲击着他。那一刻来得很快，他发出嘶哑的吼叫，他和哈利撞上了墙，在火热的高潮中享受快感的巅峰，哈利很快加入了他，抓着自己的分身，喘不过气地骂着粗口。  
他从来没有这样硬过，从来没有感受过如此狂暴的绝对快感，支配他的身心，榨干他和他体内粗大的最后一滴汁液。

 

吐槽：伏地魔这车开得跟拖拉机一样……


End file.
